The disclosures herein relate generally to information processing systems and in particular to a computer system and method for accessing a computer-readable medium.
A computer may include a computer-readable medium, such as a hard disk. Computer programs have been created for accessing (e.g. writing information into or reading information from) the computer-readable medium. Nevertheless, previous techniques of such programs are inefficient.
A partition is a unit of logical organization within a computer-readable medium. In one example, the computer forms a partition on a hard disk. According to a previous technique, the computer is rebooted before the computer identifies a respective logical drive associated with the newly-formed partition and, accordingly, before the computer accesses the newly-formed partition in response to a command addressed to the respective logical drive.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a computer system and method for accessing a computer-readable medium, in which in which various shortcomings of previous techniques are overcome. More particularly, a need has arisen for a computer system and method for accessing a computer-readable medium, in which efficiency is increased relative to previous techniques.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides for initiating execution of operating system software by a computer system. After initiating execution of the operating system software, a partition is formed within a computer-readable medium. In response to the partition, information is formed that identifies a logical drive associated with the partition, irrespective of whether execution of the operating system software is reinitiated.
A principal advantage of this embodiment is that various shortcomings of previous techniques are overcome, and efficiency is increased relative to previous techniques.